


Л. Логика!

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Л. Логика!

— Упрямый сукин сын!  
Эта новость потеряла свою актуальность много лет назад, но ругань всё равно принесла если не удовлетворение, то какое-то облегчение. Шульдих себя святым тоже не считал, но всё же на этот раз Кроуфорд натурально потерял всякие берега. Это требовало мести. Любовь, понимание — это всё прекрасно и замечательно, но иногда надо дать в лоб, чтобы партнёр пришёл в себя. Попытки договориться словами Шульдих оставил ещё в юности: телепат слишком быстро понимает, насколько разнится то, что человек озвучивает, с тем, что он имеет в виду.  
Шульдих вынашивал план отмщения целую неделю. Целую неделю Кроуфорд не подавал признаков жизни.  
Дверной звонок оторвал Шульдиха от того, чтобы закончить перевод денег на счёт подручного, который должен был изрядно осложнить Кроуфорду жизнь.  
— Л. Логика.  
— Ты ещё про “П. Последовательность” скажи. Я тебя умоляю. — Кроуфорд закатил глаза и поднял бровь. — Ну что, в дом пустишь? Или мне убираться туда, откуда явился?  
— Паршиво выглядишь, — не посторонившись, отозвался Шульдих.  
— А ты как думал? Пришлось немного поторопиться, чтобы прилететь в срок.  
— Ты опоздал. Уже больше полуночи.  
— Зато я тут, и по лондонскому времени у меня в запасе ещё целый час.  
Шульдих рассмеялся, притянул к себе Кроуфорда за галстук и крепко поцеловал. Ладно, на этот раз он так и быть простит Кроуфорда и прибережет месть для другого раза, а сейчас они найдут, как отпраздновать день рождение. В конце концов, если считать по времени в Штатах, у них в запасе больше, чем какой-то жалкий час по Гринвичу.


End file.
